Face Down
by MaterializedMuse
Summary: One shot about Sarah's life twenty years after her journey through the Labyrinth. Suffering through an abusive marriage, will she be saved by the man she rejected?


Twenty years had passed since Sarah met Jareth, twenty agonizing years. Although she had learned to appreciate her family more, and she gave her toys to little Toby, she wished she could go back to Jareth. But, as expected of her, she moved on and married a man named Marcus Kelis. Being thirty five, she felt she had to settle down, and he was the prime man for it. He had a stable job, was a hopeless romantic, and her parents loved him.

However, the tale isn't shallow. He was abusive. Nothing she did was ever right for him. She needed to clean more, earn more, do more for him. She should leave, she knows she should leave. But where would she go? Her family? No, not after he said that he would hunt her down no matter what if she left. The police? Not in a city where most of the cops were dirty and he kept them out of jail. Sarah was completely and utterly hopeless.

She looked at herself, teary-eyed, in the mirror. Her neck was tinted oddly with purple bruises, and her lips were dotted with blood. _Just say your right words…_Sarah blinked back the deluge of tears that threatened to overflow her eyes. If he heard her—

"Sarah!" His voice boomed from the hallway. "What are you doing?"

She wiped at her eyes. "N—Nothing darling. Just brushing my hair."

"Well hurry up. I don't want to be late."

That evening, a large banquet was being held for Marcus' unprecedented success and promotion. She hated having to pretend to be happy for him, but she was grateful for the opportunity to be amongst other people. Hopefully he would be so exhausted from the party that he would leave her the hell alone. Perhaps tonight she would make good her escape.

"Ready, dear?" She held out the car keys to him. "I even remembered to pack a copy of your speech just in case you forgot."

"Thank you love." He placed a light kiss on her cheek while Sarah fought back the urge to cringe. "Did you get all the lights?"

"Yes."

She set her jaw as they walked out the door. It would be so easy just to ask to drive and "accidentally" smash into a tree—anything to end this misery. _Narcissist, bipolar bastard._ Her screams echoed constantly in her mind. She used to try to beg him to stop; now she was so numb to it all, that she would just allow herself to be tossed around like a lifeless rag doll. She found that the less she whimpered, the less he hit her. She also found that make-up can only cover up so much.

She let a laugh escape her lips. Every single time he was "finished" with her, he would always say that he did it because he loved her. Spare the rod, make one woman the happiest person in the world.

"What's so funny?" He growled with irritation. Marcus never did like being out of the loop.

Sarah pursed her lips nervously and glanced at him. His knuckles were turning white he was clenching the wheel so hard. "Oh, just a joke I remembered."

"How does it go?"

"Um, what did the ocean say to the sky?" Marcus said nothing. "Nothing, it just waved." She forced out an awkward laugh.

"You're such an idiot, Sarah."

She looked back out the window. The lights flashed across her eyes making the little droplets of tears sparkle magnificently. It would be so easy to jump out of the car and be done with it all; but no, she would persevere. She knew, however, that someday she wouldn't be able to hate him anymore. Someday, he would hit her too hard for too long.

They arrived at the party, which was filled with smiling faces and spectacular dances. He never asked her to dance, _Thank God_, but rather spent the rest of the evening with his friends. She, on the other hand, spent her time in the women's restroom staring at the mirror. _Just say your right words…_

"I wish…"

The door opened with a bang and a young woman and her boyfriend stumbled in. "Oh! Um, sorry." She pushed the man away and wiped her lips awkwardly.

Sarah grabbed her purse and rushed out. "No, it's alright. I was just leaving."

The music hummed in her ears, but she couldn't quite make out the tune. She had never been so close to magic since she was fifteen, but she remembered the warm comfort it provided. _Tonight,_ She promised herself,_ I will get help._

Marcus approached her, patting his pockets unsurely. "Sarah. I can't seem to find my—"

She quickly dug into her purse and pulled out a small slip of paper, his speech. "Here."

"You're the best." He took it from her before once again leaving Sarah to socialize on her own.

Quickly scanning the room for any watchful eyes, Sarah brushed past the crowd and stepped outside to the cool, night air. Still the magic surrounded her, and still her stomach churned with longing to call him to her. That is, if he would come. She dropped to her knees on the cement and looked to the starlit sky. She could remember an owl that used to watch her long ago, but she hadn't seen it in such a long time. Perhaps he had given up on her. His elegant form white in the moonlight, black against the stars.

"I wish…" Sarah's hands were trembling. "I wish that the goblins would come and take me to their king, right now."

As soon as the words slipped from her mouth, Marcus burst through the door and Jareth arrived in a violent gust of wind. For a moment all was quiet in hushed tension. Marcus was gaping in disbelief at what he had just seen, and Jareth was shaking with undiluted rage. Finally her husband managed to reach the point of anger as well when his mind finally processed the fact that she was meeting secretly with another man.

"What the hell are you doing with my Sarah?" He shouted while taking her arm.

She tried pulling away, but even as doing so, felt the need to explain, "It's not what it looks like!"

Marcus glared down at her. "I'll deal with you later."

Jareth finally stepped forth, and, with a quick flick of his wrist, sent Marcus flying back. "No, you won't. Sarah," He held out his hand. "Come with me. Surely you have had enough of this wretched place to last you an eternity."

She nodded with tears flowing down her face. "Thank you."

"Anything for you."

A quick flash of light surrounded them, and Sarah's skin tingled as she felt the familiar caress of magic drape over her skin. Everything would be alright now. She was safe at last.

Something old I recently dug up. It's really not like my other stories but one must have variety! Yes? No? Oh well.

Interpret the ending how you'd like.


End file.
